The Final Battle
by Gothypno
Summary: When Link entered his nemesis's Castle, he did expect a battle, but not one of that kind. (Hypnosis)


Link had slained all his ennemies and solved all the puzzles he had seen until then. He was about to enter the last room of the former Hyrule Castle, where he would finally be in front of Ganondorf. After a few minutes discussing strategy with Navi, both companions entered the room.

It was a huge rectangular room, with a small platform in the center. That's where Ganondorf was waiting. Link and navi quickly ynderstood that, because as soon as he heard them, he started to play some Piano

" Ganondorf !" Link said. "You cannot escape from us anymore !

-It will be pointless to even try !" Navi added.

"Oh, but I didn't mean to... I think the ones who should be scared would rather be you two..." the Great King of Evil said, starting a piece of music.

Link didn't bothered his threats and ran towards his nemesis, who pushed him away, just by moving his arm. Navi, due to the fact she was way too small, couldn't do anything apart from yelling advices to the Hero of Time.

Link hardly stood up, when he noticed the music Ganondorf was playing was quite sweet and soothing... But what was he thinking about ? Link shook his head and jumped a second time over Ganondorf, also in vain. He was stunned by this second failure, and found the music even more pleasant... He tried to focus and tried to shoot an arrow, but it didn't go real far.

"What's happening ?" thought the elf" This music... is so soothing...

-Well, Well..."Said Ganondorf. "Are you starting to be tired already ? Ha ha ha... Hero of Time..."

That sentence woke the Hero up, who jumped a third time on his opponent, once again pointlessly.

Standing up again was even harder than before.

"What... Happ... ening ?..."

He tried to throw a bomb, which went only a few meters away before exploding in mid air, pushing Link to the ground.

But this time, he couldn't act as if the music weren't here. It was obsessing, and he was unable to think about anything else. "Why such a beautiful music... Is it... where it... ends ?..."

He couldn't notice it, but he was slowly sinking into the wonderful dream world. "Listen... Music... Forever..." were the Hero's last words before falling asleep.

Navi was yelling as loud as she coulf in order to wake her friend up, but in vain. His head was slowly reaching the floor, no matter how hard the elf was fighting, until he stood still.

Once he had dealt with Link, Ganondorf stopped playing and looked at the fairy.

"Well, I had forgotten you were here... Still as insignificant... and useless...

-What are you going to do with me ?

-Well, it's up to you. Either I put yout between my hands and crush you like a pathetic fly, either you undergo the same thing as your friend, but differently...

-Differently ? What do you mean ?

-You'll see... So, did you choose ?

-I... I know you'll kill us both anyway. But I prefer not to suffer, so... The second option...

-You are smart... Fine... Well, in that case... Farewell !"

Ganondorf walked towards Link and took the Ocarina of Time in his pocket he approached it from his mouth and started to play something.

At first sight, Navi didn't find anything particular to the music, but the more the notes were played, the more she liked every one of them. It looked like the perfect music. Without even noticing it, Navi was slowly falling to the ground, and her eyelids were beginning to shut down. The few will she had left prefered to keep on listening to the wonderful piece of art. Navi was condemned, because of this soothing lullaby, and she was more and more tires "So beautiful... So... Perfect..." were Navi's last words before falling asleep, thanks to her nemesis's amazing melody. She may die, but she had already tasted paradise...

Once she was asleep, Ganondorf pushed her, along with Link, in the hole in the middle of the room. He waited for them to touch the bottom before turning back and doing out of the room.

He was now the Master of The World and No one would ever be able to defeat him now.

There was my third story, as usual, let me know about what I should do to improve mys writing !


End file.
